During the prior arts ophthalmic spectacle lens Rx production, the lens production and measurement are irrelevant and cannot form a closed loop; the semi-finished lens should be first blocked with chuck, which will then be clamped on the generation machine for surface generating and grinding, and later moved to the polishing machine for surface polishing. After polishing, the polished lens will be engraved on the surface. Then the engraved lens should be de-blocked from the chuck, and its optical power and other optical characteristics will be measured on measuring machines, such as conventional Foci meter. If the power measured is out of tolerance, this lens should be rejected and discarded because it is impossible to reprocess the lens. Any lens that has been de-blocked from the chuck cannot be kept at the same position as before. Even a very tiny difference will cause the surface deform and make reprocess to fail. As a result, the rejected and discarded lens may lead to too much waste during Rx production and a large time delay for quality control.
A number of prior arts measuring apparatus exist that measures the power, cylinder, axis and other characteristics of ophthalmic lenses by transmission light and those lenses have to be removed from the blockers. Because of the transmission light structure, commercial instruments available for performing this job can only measure the lens transmission power and some characteristics, but not the surface power and other characteristics of surface. However, during the Rx production processing, it is more important to guarantee the surface power than other characteristics to be the same as the designed data. With compared results, the surface optical measurement apparatus will be better than lens meter. It is directly measuring the surface processed and getting direct results of the surface.
The prior arts measuring apparatus cannot calculate the power, cylinder, axis and other characteristics for ophthalmic lens or mold surface by reflect light or send feedback of correction data obtained from results comparison to the machines for correction processing. Commercial instruments available for performing this job such as Belgium Automatic and Robotics' Focovision SR2 and Dual Lens Mapper can only provide the result of surface power, cylinder, axis and other characteristic and display the optical difference between measuring results and design data. Checking lens power with chuck is even impossible for Focovision SR2. For de-blocked lenses, although whether the processing surface is qualified can be decided from the results, how to correct the fault surface cannot be provided to the machines.
The prior arts measuring apparatus has the disadvantage and drawback of bulkiness and immovability while measuring the power, cylinder, axis and other optical characteristics for ophthalmic lens or mold surface by reflect light. Commercial instruments available for performing this job such as Automatic and Robotics' Focovision SR2 and Dual Lens Mapper normally consists of separated optical components and industrial computer in the measuring system. The measuring system is normally a desktop device which consists of optical illumination source, optical path system, lens holder and detecting component, with all components not bonded with each other, so the measuring system is bulky and immovable for stable running. Industrial computer is used for data acquisition, analysis and display.
The prior arts measuring apparatus measuring the optical power, cylinder, axis and other optical characteristics for ophthalmic lens or mold surface can calculate the feedback correction data after comparing with designed data as a three coordinate machine which includes a measurement pin, encodes, at least three axis slideway, motors, and a movement control system. The optical power, cylinder, axis and other optical characteristics are calculated from the surface coordinate. However this measuring method is very time consuming and measuring one lens may take about 10 minutes. And also another disadvantage is that this apparatus is very huge and immovable.